This application relates to the use of electronic display systems, and more particularly to components used in the generation of images on the displays. In one embodiment the display systems are designed to include gyricon electric reusable paper but may also be electric reusable paper based on liquid crystal, electrophoretic, and other field-effect display technologies.
Electric reusable paper can be defined as any electronically-addressable display medium that approximates paper in form and function. Electric reusable paper should be light-weight, thin, and flexible, and it should display images indefinitely while consuming little or no power. In addition, electric reusable paper should be re-usable. One must be able to erase images and create new ones repeatedly. Preferably, electric reusable paper should display images using reflected light and allow a very wide-viewing angle.
One way to make electric reusable paper possible using traditional electronic display technology is to completely remove the driving electronics from an electronic display package and use external addressing electrodes to write and erase images. This approach both reduces the per unit cost of electronic paper sheets and enables the use of cheap, flexible plastic films in place of glass plates for packaging. Multiple electronic paper sheets can then be addressed by a single set of external driving electronics, much like multiple sheets of pulp paper are printed on by a single printer.
A sheet and display system dubbed gyricon is disclosed in various patents and articles, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,854 by Sheridon, titled “Twisting Ball Display”, incorporated herein in its entirety. The gyricon display system is comprised of a host layer a few mils thick which is heavily loaded with bichromal elements, possibly spheres, several microns in diameter. In one implementation, each bichromal element has halves of contrasting colors, such as a white half and a black half. Each bichromal element also possesses an electric dipole, orthogonal to the plane that divides the two colored halves. Each bichromal element is contained in a cavity filled with a dielectric liquid. Upon application of an electric field between electrodes located on opposite surfaces of the host layer, the bichromal elements will rotate depending on the polarity of the field, presenting one or the other colored half to an observer. It is noted that in addition to black and white electric displays, electric displays providing highlight color and additive full color have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,272 by Howard et al., titled, “Field Addressed Displays Using Charge Discharging in Conjunction With Charge Retaining Island Structures”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,515 by Sheridon issued Feb. 10, 1998 and titled “Canted Electric Fields For Addressing A Twisting Ball Display” (each incorporated by reference in their entirety herein) describe several methods for making highlight color and full color versions of a electric reusable paper substrate and display.
An electric reusable paper substrate has many of the requisite characteristics of electric reusable paper, namely, bistable image retention, wide viewing angle, thin and flexible packaging, and high reflectance and resolution. U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,945 issued to Sheridon on Feb. 14, 1995, and titled “Writing System Including Paper-Like Digitally Addressed Media And Addressing Device Therefor”, incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, describes an electric reusable paper printing system that employs independent, external addressing means to put images on the Electric reusable paper substrates. The external addressing means is described as a one-dimensional array of electrodes connected, either directly or by wireless technology, to modulating electronics. As the one-dimensional array is scanned across the sheet, modulating electronics adjust the potential at the individual electrodes, creating electric fields between the electrodes and an equipotential surface. An image is created in the sheet according to the polarity of the electric fields.
A common implementation of electric displays will use charge-retaining island patterning on the electric reusable paper sheets. This technique has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,513 by Howard et al., titled “Charge Retention Islands For Electric Paper And Applications Thereof”, incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
Charge-retaining island patterning is an electric reusable paper sheet that uses a pattern of conductive charge-retaining islands on the outward-facing side of at least one of two opposed outward surfaces. The second outward surface may also be coated with a conductive material, or made of a conductive material, and may or may not be patterned. The charge-retaining islands of the patterned surface or surfaces receive electric charges from an external charge-transfer device. After the charge-transfer device is removed, the conductive, charge-retaining islands hold electric charge, creating an electric field in the electric reusable paper of sufficient magnitude and duration to cause an image change.
An alternate embodiment of the charge-retaining island approach utilizes charge-retaining islands which are created as part of the bulk of the encapsulating layer instead of being patterned on the surface of the layer. Extending the conductivity of the charge-retaining islands through the bulk of the encapsulating layer to the sheet contained therein improves the performance of the charge-retaining islands and reduces problems of image instability when handled immediately after addressing.
A suitable mechanism for transferring charge to charge-retaining islands is by contact charging, whereby, a mechanical contact is made between conductive contact elements of an external charge transfer device and the conductive charge-retaining islands. When in contact, charge is transferred across the interface bringing the charge-retaining islands to the same electric potential as the contact elements. Charge remains on the charge-retaining islands, maintaining a voltage and an electric field in the sheet, well after contact is broken and the contact elements are removed from the writing area.
Mechanical contact may be made by use of a charge transfer device configured with alternating conductive charge transfer elements/conductors and insulating material. For proper operation, the charge transfer conductors need to make reliable contact to the charge-retaining islands while moving with respect to the electric paper sheet during image generation. Arrays using springy wire electrodes soldered to the edge of a printed circuit board have been demonstrated. More robust arrays utilizing anisotropically conductive elastomer connectors, such as Zebra connectors (e.g., conductive strip), as known in the art, have also been used.
A practical concern of proposed systems for printing on electric paper is the inability to insure reliable contact between the charge transfer device and the charge-retaining islands. The conductive strip and flexible printed circuit board strip commonly used to charge a charge-retaining island on electric paper, exhibit no appreciable memory (i.e., rigidity) along their length or width, making contact with the charge-retaining islands inconsistent, and thereby limiting print quality.
This inconsistent contact is exacerbated due to the non-planar surfaces of the electric paper. Particularly, existing manufacturing processes for forming the surface of electric paper cause imperfections and oscillations in its surface and, therefore, an undulating profile for the surface carries the charge-retention islands. Additionally, the surface may further have to deal with dirt and/or debris located in the insulating channels between the charge-retention islands. Due to the supple nature of the charge transfer device, when the charge transfer device operate in such environments, direct contact between the conductive strip and the electric paper surface is not fully maintained. Therefore, charging of the charge-retaining islands is inconsistent, resulting in streaks and fringes on the printed image.